


Best Gift Ever

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Idiot twins being idiot twins
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 4





	Best Gift Ever

Minerva and Sophie were currently sitting by their Christmas tree, opening presents. Seeing all the cool shit they got. They were cleaning up all the wrapping paper on the floor. All of a sudden, Minnie started sprinting to their room.

"Oh shit, I got one more present for you. You wait here."

And so Sophie did. Imagine elevator music here. OK Minnie's back with whatever her present is. It looked like slips of paper. Minnie hands it to Sophie.

"Here. I got you these."

Sophie looked down at the papers, gasping when she had seen what was on them. It was two tickets to her favorite painter that had an art viewing in town. 

"Wha, you got me tickets? How, they're like, sold out and shit?"

"When I heard you raving 'bout her I decided to get them on pre-order. Worked out because they sent it before Christmas."

"Holy shit. Holy shit! This, I, holy shit! And I get to meet her too?"

"Yeah, I know she's like your biggest inspiration. You better like it. Cost me like half my allowance."

"I fucking love it! Oh," Sophie snaps her fingers. "This just makes the gift I got you even better." She goes towards where she hide it.

"You got me a gift?"

Sophie looked up from her gift hiding spot. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Minerva shrugs, not really wanting to tell her that she felt like she didn't deserve a Christmas gift. But now is not the time for depression thoughts. That's for later. 

"Well I did get you one and you're gonna love it." Sophie pulls out a rather long looking box, handing it to Minnie.

Minnie grabbed it, looking at it as if she had ex-ray vision and can see inside the fucking box. 

"Well don't just look at it, open it."

Minerva does, carefully opening the unmarked box. She moves the bubble wrap to reveal an electric guitar. Not just any, one of those uh, expensive good electric guitars. And it was personalized.

"You got me the guitar?"

"Yep! Got you an amp too, but I had to hide that in dad's car. Do you like it?"

"....holy fuck."

"I even got your initials the way wanted on the back."

Minnie flipped it over, and saw that it was true. She was speechless. 

"Getting the color you wanted cost a shit ton. Good thing you knew what you wanted last Christmas because I've been saving since then to get it."

Minnie had tears in her eyes. "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me. Thank you."

"Thank me by using that and becoming famous. Platinum records and all that jazz." Sophie grinned.

"I'll be sure to commission you to make my first album cover."

"You fucking better. I'd be pretty upset if you asked anyone else. Might kill them to take their spot."

Minerva snorted. She took the guitar out of the box, strumming it. Sophie took her tickets and put them in a safe spot so she doesn't lose them.

"You know I got you two tickets so you can bring along your crush." Minnie teases.

Sophie's face started to go red from her blush. "Why do you gotta do that to me?"

"Payback," Minerva smirks. "For all the times you teased me about Violet."

"I hate you." Sophie glared.

"Love ya too."


End file.
